The Nerve!
by ToughSpirit
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* Spock is teaching his little girl the first lessons of, The Vulcan Nerve Pinch. But she needs someone to practice on, who will be the poor unfortunate soul?


**Title:** The Nerve!

**Author:** ToughSpirit

**Rating:** PG-13 (K+)

**Genre:** Humor/Family

**Summary:** (ONE-SHOT) Spock is teaching his little girl the first lessons of, The Vulcan Nerve Pinch. But she needs someone to practice on, who will be the poor unfortunate soul?

**Note:** I got this idea when I was thinking of the scene from, _The Lion King_, where Mufasa is teaching young Simba his first pouncing lesson. Unfortunately Zazu was chosen to be target practice. It was such a great parent-child scene, so I wanted to do one with Spock and his child.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Star Trek or any of its characters.

**The Nerve!**

The three-year-old toddler was always surprisingly still, while in meditation. Something Spock was quite proud of, coming from a mostly human, toddler child. Some Vulcan children didn't even posses the same discipline his, little Nadya did.

Spock was sitting in the Meditation room of their quarters with his legs crossed and Nadya sitting in the middle of his legs, they were both meditating. A practice he's been teaching his child as soon as she turned two years of age. Nyota thought it was too soon to teach their child the techniques of mediation, but Spock had confidence that even at her young age, their child had the potential. He was right.

Spock and Nadya had an unbelievable bond. The same way he could feel Nyota's strong emotions he could feel his daughter's. Which was an unusual bond that usually only took place between bond-mates. It didn't take long for them to figure out that Nadya had Nyota's sometimes loose temper and Spock's unforgiving wrath. Which is why he found it imperative that he teach Nadya meditation as soon as possible to put her little temper at bay.

Also Spock had already begun to teach Nadya basic self-defense, which to no surprise she was already good at, even though she was a too small to perform certain moves properly, but she got the basic movements and that's what was important. Today Spock wanted to begin his teachings of, The Vulcan Nerve Pinch.

Nyota walked in their quarters wondering where her husband and child were. She searched the rooms and finally discovered them in the meditation room. Nyota remained quite, just admiring the sight of them and how completely still and in sync they were with one another. She adored them, and everyday she realized more and more how much her daughter was like her exceptional husband.

Spock and Nadya sensed Nyota's presence and they both at the same time and mannerism looked up at Nyota's face. Spock and Nadya's identical rich brown eyes stared upon her lovingly.

"You two are… unbelievable." Nyota stated with laughter in her voice.

Father and child looked at each other with slight confusion at Nyota's statement, and mirrored raised eyebrows. The gesture just made Nyota laugh more and shake her head. She walked over to them as Spock rose from the floor, Nadya in his arms.

"So today you're going to begin the teachings of the nerve pinch, I hear." Nyota said to her daughter.

"Yes Mama," Nadya answered excitedly. "I am eager to begin."

"Be patient child," Spock said softly. "Now that we have concluded meditation, I must lecture you in the merits of the nerve pinch, before I can demonstrate the technique."

"Of course, Father." Nadya responded. "No teachings can be properly done, without proper instruction first. Right?"

"Precisely," Spock answered. "You learn well, Nadya."

With that compliment, the child wrapped her arms around Spock's neck and nuzzled him with her nose, that resembled his own but had Nyota's bridge. Spock patted her little head in return.

"Father, may I spend a few moments with Mama before your lecture?" Nadya asked.

"Of course." Spock passed their child into Nyota's arms.

Nadya immediately latched onto Nyota, and began to have conversation with her mother. Nadya was quiet a funny child, with almost the same dry sense of humor as Spock, so it didn't take her long to make her mother laugh.

Spock could here the laughter as he put out the candles in the meditation room. Nadya reminded him greatly of both his mother, Amanda and his wife, Nyota. At first, Spock greatly considered naming their daughter after his mother, but then reconsidered when he put more thought into it. He remembered that his mother greatly favored the name, Nadya, in all its variations: Nadia, Nadine, Nandini, etc. The name in many Earth languages, primarily Slavic meant, Hope.

"Hope." Spock said softly to himself.

That's exactly what their daughter represented. Everyone on the _Enterprise_, including Spock and Nyota had high hopes for their little one. Spock hoped that his little girl wouldn't face the same strong prejudice he himself experienced and sometimes still did. He hoped that she would grow up strong and independent much like his wife. Most of all Spock hoped that Nadya would find balance between her Logic and Emotions, her Vulcaness and her Humanity.

Spock could not deny that even though his daughter had great similar traits to his mother and wife, Nadya was mostly like him above all. That's why he worried for her, because he knew his own inner struggles. And Nadya came out more Vulcan then expected, in feature and in spirit. Something that Nyota didn't mind at all, but Spock was still unsure.

"Nyota." Spock also said to himself softly. The only other being he'd ever loved with the same capacity, as his beloved mother, if not more in a different way. Another reason why he decided to name their daughter, Nadya, was because it was oddly similar to, Nyota. "Star" and "Hope". They were both Spock's, stars of hope.

"Yes, Husband?" Nyota answered. She walked back into the meditation room as she heard Spock softly say her name. "Having thoughts of me?" She asked.

Nyota seductively walked over to Spock and pressed her body against his, her arms habitually wrapped around his neck. "It's only been two days since we last made love." She said.

"Two days too many." Spock said in a smooth deep voice, as he leaned his head into Nyota's neck and kissed her pulse.

One of the best things about Spock and Nyota's marriage was that sexually they _never_ tired of each other and still interacted frequently. Most married couples, especially men would kill to still have such an active sex life with their wife after marriage and children.

"Where is Nadya?" Spock asked as he crept his was way up to Nyota's lips.

"In the living room, eating a snack." Nyota answered distantly, paying more attention to her husband's lips rather than the question that came from them.

"We should desist, I must continue Nadya's lesson." Spock said with no real conviction, as his lips finally found Nyota's.

After a moment's bliss, Nyota reluctantly pulled away. "You're right, we should stop or else we'll get too caught up."

Spock nodded and pulled away. They both walked into the living room where their daughter sat patiently waiting for Spock.

"I assume you have finished eating." Spock said to his daughter.

"Indeed. I am ready for your lecture now, Father." Nadya answered brightly.

"I have to report back to the bridge soon, so I'll see you two later." With that Nyota gave both her child and husband a kiss and walked towards the exit.

"Bye, Mama."

"Till later, _Ashayam*._"

Father and child remained in the living room. Spock sat down beside Nadya on the couch and began to speak.

"The Vulcan Nerve Pinch, is the most lethal combat maneuver in Vulcan history," He started. "Opponents are immediately deemed unconscious once performed. You can deliver different pressures with the maneuver, choosing to make your victim simply unconscious for several hours or choosing to kill them…" Spock paused to stare at his toddler.

Nadya was paying attention intently.

"Do you follow so far, Nadya?" Spock asked.

"Yes, Father." Nadya answered seriously.

It still surprised Spock how Vulcan Nadya could appear sometimes, although he never showed his surprise.

"Very well," Spock began again. "With that in mind, I want you to understand that this maneuver must not be taken lightly and must only be performed in the most important of situations. Understand?"

"Understood." Answered Nadya.

Spock nodded, now he could get into the details of how to perform, The Vulcan Nerve Pinch.

"Come sit on my lap." Spock instructed.

Nadya complied, crawling over her father's legs and positioned herself to face him, her legs crossed as if in meditation.

"The power of the pinch is mostly from the tips of all four of your fingers and the thumb for balance." Spock lifted his four digits in the air. "The pinch can be delivered to many creatures, but is usually intended for humanoids."

"Father I have a question." Nadya interrupted.

"It is ideal to have questions. Ask." Spock told her.

"There are many creatures of very big sizes in the universe, how can someone so much smaller deliver the pinch?" Nadya asked.

Spock almost smiled. "An excellent question. Think of it like this, a needle can prick our skin very easily yet it is much smaller in size. The reason for that is because of the amount of pressure that is applied to the needle and also its sharp tip. So it does not matter how small the needle is, but how it is applied. The same applies for our fingers."

"Ohhh," Nadya nodded in instant understanding. "I see now. So as long as I put the right force at the tips of my fingers the pinch should be delivered correctly."

"Generally, yes. But you should also keep in mind that to master such skill to bring great force to your fingers, takes years of discipline." Spock informed.

Nadya nodded again. "Go on with your lecture, Father."

"Very well. Give me your hand." Spock instructed.

Nadya complied again. Spock placed her tiny fingers at the side of neck, his pulse pumping strong.

"Do you feel that?" Spock asked.

"Your heartbeat." Nadya answered.

Spock nodded. "The veins in the neck are highly sensitive, and pumps blood to the brain. As I stated earlier if delivered properly the pinch can make the victim unconscious or dead. It does not truly matter where on the neck you place your fingers but the base is most ideal, given the right amount force the pressure will go through the nerves to the nearest vein and cut off blood flow to the brain, causing the unconscious state." Spock took his time as he talked, making everything clear and understandable.

"This is a fascinating maneuver, Father," Nadya said. "I have another question."

"Ask."

"Is there a defense against the pinch? Would a Vulcan be able to counter it, if another Vulcan attacked them?"

His daughter was bright. Spock had to slightly smile this time. "Yet again, excellent questions. It is against Vulcan conduct to attack another being, especially if they are Vulcan, unless threatened. So it is unlikely for a Vulcan to attack another Vulcan, although it is improbable to happen often, it has happened times before."

"Have you ever attacked other Vulcans, Father?" Nadya asked cautiously, head slightly low looking up at Spock from under her brows.

Spock wasn't uncomfortable with the question the way his little girl thought he might. "Yes," He answered truthfully. "Besides in self-defense training, I did attack another Vulcan when I was a child, not with the pinch though."

"May I ask, why?"

Spock looked into his daughter's eyes for a moment longer and answered. "I was often taunted by other Vulcan children, for my human heritage. One tried to provoke me further by using physical contact and also enhanced his insults." Spock paused for a moment remembering the events, then continued. "In my emotional weakness I retaliated… vigorously"

"You were not weak, Father," Nadya said brightly. "Those children were wrong from the beginning. It is only logical that when you provoke someone to their limits that they retaliate in defense, not to mention he touched you first. I bet besides inevitable punishment from the elders, that they thought twice about ever taunting you again because they knew you would not put up with it." Nadya finished almost proudly.

Spock's eyes were bright with amusement and love. "Yes. I believe you are right."

Nadya smiled broadly. "Please finish answering my question, Father."

"Of course," Spock continued. "To answer your other question, there is no real defense against the pinch, besides probably awareness of its approach and physical discipline."

"How so?" Nadya asked.

"There are several meditative self-defense trainings that teach Vulcans to learn how to tighten the muscles of their body so if attacked the blows are not as penetrable. Those techniques also can apply to the attack of the nerve pinch. Given the situation, if you see an appending attack you can quickly tighten your muscles so that the fingers are almost shielded away from being able to apply their pressure to the nerves around the veins." Spock explained.

"The fingers are the sword and the muscles are the shield." Nadya interpreted.

"Precisely," Spock was proud. It was fascinating how children used metaphors to simplify things. It was most logical.

"But for most, that technique does not work against the nerve pinch." Spock informed. "I have no doubt that other species of humanoids beside Vulcans can achieve such discipline and use of the pinch, it is simply that most others lack the patience to continue such diligence through out their lives." Spock added, "I suppose besides its origins, that that is why it is specifically known as, The Vulcan Nerve Pinch.

"Logical conclusion." Nadya nodded.

"Now I want you to attempt the maneuver on me." Spock informed.

"What?" Nadya became nervous.

Spock placed his hand on Nadya little head and soothed her. "There is no need for you to become nervous. You will not hurt me for I will be aware of your attempt and will tighten my muscles. I simply want you to practice control of your fingers."

On Vulcan they used to practice on animals first, taking precautions as to not harm the creatures. But there were no animals on the _Enterprise_, so Nadya would have to practice on a person first.

"If you are confident Father then I will not question you." Nadya said, not so nervous as before.

"Place your fingers on my neck again. Keep them there for a moment before slowly applying pressure to them." Spock instructed.

Nadya did so. Spock watched her face. She seemed to have trouble concentrating.

"Close your eyes, Nadya."

Nadya closed her eyes.

"Feel all the energy in your body and try to send that energy to your fingers." Spock spoke low, soothingly.

Spock's neck was tight, but he could feel the pressure of Nadya's little fingers. She was doing well so far. Spock was slightly surprised at the strength of her fingers. But then he thought back when Nadya was an infant, she always had a strong grip when she attached herself to something.

After several minutes Spock spoke. "You can stop now." He said, still in a soothing tone.

Nadya opened her dark eyes slowly and looked up at her father, her hand fell from his neck.

"How was that?" Nadya asked.

"A good first attempt, the pressure you applied was better than I expected. But I have encountered a complication I had not thoroughly thought through."

"What is that, Father?"

"In order for you to properly deliver the pinch you must eventually attempt it on someone who is not expecting it." Spock explained.

"Can I not just attempt it on you, when you are not expecting it?"

"You could. But the likelihood of that being successful is slim because I have some sort of resistance the attack," Spock sighed. "And I am sure I would sense your attempt coming."

"Then it is only logical that we find an unsuspecting person for me to practice on." Nadya suggested.

"True. But that is where the real dilemma lies. I am unsure of who would not take offense of the attempt after the fact." Spock explained.

Spock and Nadya fell into a comfortable silence as they pondered a resolution. Suddenly the two looked up at each other, the answer coming to them at the same time.

"Captain." They said in unison.

X X X

Spock was walking towards Medical bay, carrying Nadya in his arms. The few people passing by regarded them brightly. Nadya being a more interactive person than Spock regarded them back just as brightly, Spock giving his usual nod of acknowledgement.

Spock stared at his child as he walked down the halls, admiring her. Her thick black hair was slightly unruly, especially her bang. Her skin color was a couple of shades lighter than Nyota's with a yellow undertone that was faintly green tinted indicating her blood color. From afar one would think Nadya was an Earth child of African decent, but up close you could see all her Vulcan features clearly, from the pointed ears to the slanted eyebrows. Spock never imagined he could produce something so beautiful.

"Do you think Uncle Bones will agree to this?" Nadya asked suddenly.

"Yes," Spock answered. "At first he will be apprehensive, but then he will be amused at the idea."

"Amused?" Nadya asked confused.

"I will explain it to you at some other time." Spock said. He wanted to keep the idea in Nadya's head that this was a serious training lesson. But deep down Spock was amused at the idea of Nadya being successful in nerve pinching Kirk, however unlikely. Spock was sure that Dr. McCoy would be amused as well.

The med lab door slide open and Nadya jumped down from Spock's arms. "Uncle Bones!" Nadya ran full speed to McCoy attaching herself to his leg, throwing him slightly off balance.

Spock almost wanted to laugh. Even though Nadya was terribly Vulcan, she could be terribly Human when it came to the people closest to her.

"Whoa!" McCoy exclaimed in surprise. "Where's the fire Nadya?" He lifted the child into his own arms and looked towards Spock.

"Greetings, Doctor."

"Hey there, Spock. What brings you two here? This little one doesn't seem sick." McCoy said, tickling Nadya lightly.

"We have something to request of you, Doctor." Spock answered.

McCoy's brows furrowed slightly. "Request, huh? Alright what's up?"

"We need you present when Nadya attempts to perform, The Vulcan Nerve Pinch on the Captain." Spock answered stoically.

McCoy's eyes widened, and he placed Nadya on one of the near by med beds. "What are you talking about?"

"Father has been teaching me the ways of the nerve pinch and I need someone to practice on." Nadya chimed in.

McCoy shook his head slightly in disbelief. "You're teaching a three-year-old that flippin' nerve pinch?"

"Yes," Spock answered calmly. "Vulcan children at an early age are taught the lessons of the maneuver. We need you to standby when the pinch is delivered."

"So why can't she practice on you?"

"I will not be caught off guard and I have a certain level of resistance to it."

McCoy crossed his arms over his chest. "What makes you think Jim will be so keen on being nerve pinched by your toddler?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I am sure the Captain will understand. After all it is a maneuver that can save Nadya's life one day."

McCoy softened slightly. _Bloody elf makes a good point,_ he thought.

"Furthermore the percentage of the pinch being successful today is less than twenty-two point six percent. This is Nadya first day of practice and she _is_ only three-years of age." Spock added.

McCoy turned to the tiny tug at his sleeve. "Will you please assist, Uncle Bones?" Nadya eyes shined up at McCoy with both innocence and mischievousness.

"Yes Doctor," Spock backed up Nadya. "Will you please assist?" Spock asked still stoically, but McCoy could've sworn he heard the same mischievousness in Spock's voice that he saw in Nadya's eyes.

McCoy sighed heavily and shook his head. "Alright."

Nadya clapped happily. "Thank you."

"Indeed, thank you Doctor. Your assistance is appreciated."

"Yeah, yeah. So when do you want to do this thing?" McCoy asked.

"The Captain's shift ends in approximately seven minutes, that would be the opportune time." Spock answered.

"Well that's true," McCoy agreed. "If Jim actually gets knocked out, it's best that it happens way before his next shift."

The trio walked out of the medical bay down the hall towards the turbo lift, Spock and Nadya hand and hand.

McCoy leaned slightly towards Spock and in a hushed voice said, "I admit I think it would be funny as hell if Nadya succeeds."

The side of Spock's mouth curved slightly upward. "I believed you would think so, Doctor."

X X X

On the bridge, Kirk sat comfortably in his chair. Everything was running smoothly and he was just waiting for his shift to end so he could finally get some rest.

"You look tired, Captain." Sulu stated slightly turned in his chair.

"I sure am," Kirk answered slumping further into his chair. "I'm gonna chow down and then hit the sack."

Just then the door to the bridge slide open and McCoy, Spock, and Nadya walked in.

"Hey Cuttie," Kirk greeted happily as Nadya walked over to him. "What are you doing here?"

Nadya crawled into Kirk's lap and hugged him tightly. "I wanted to see you Uncle Jim." Nadya explained.

In the background Spock and McCoy were whispering to each other.

"When is she gonna make her move?" McCoy asked.

"Honestly I do not know, we did not discuss it." Spock answred.

"Then this is gonna be funnier than I expected, because we don't even know when she'll strike." McCoy was already laughing lowly.

At that moment Nyota walked into the bridge, she had gone to receive some transmissions from the lower deck. When she walked in she noticed the trio.

"Hey," Nyota greeted Spock and McCoy. "What are you and Nadya doing here, I thought you were teaching her less –" But Nyota didn't get a chance to finish her sentence when she heard a thud.

Everyone looked over at the Captain's chair to see Kirk slumped over in it, with little Nadya in his lap looking at his unconscious face in slight shock.

"Fascinating." Nadya stated still looking at Kirk's slumber like face.

McCoy burst into a loud gruff laughter. "The kid actually did it!"

Everyone on the bridge looked utterly confused at what just happened.

"What the hell just happened?" Sulu asked frozen to his seat.

"Nadya just practiced, The Vulcan Nerve Pinch on Jim. We didn't expect it to work, the kid's a natural!" McCoy answered still laughing hysterically, no one ever saw him laugh so hard.

Everyone on the bridge was silent for a moment at the new information, but then all burst out into laughter as well, even Nyota. McCoy already began to walk over to Kirk's limp form, Spock as well.

McCoy checked Kirk's pulse. "He's fine, just taking a good ol' nap."

Spock and McCoy lifted Kirk's body and started heading out the bridge towards Medical bay, Nyota following close by with Nadya in hand.

"Spock I can't believe you let Nadya nerve pinch Kirk." Nyota said in feigned outrage.

"I assure you it was the only logical conclusion, Nyota." Spock said over Kirk's limp arm that was thrown over his shoulder.

"Are you upset with me, Mama?" Nadya asked concerned.

Nyota looked down at the angelic face "No, not at all _Pi' veh*_, you did very… well for your first lesson."

"Ha! So well, you should get a medal little one, and chocolate all week!" McCoy said over Kirk's other limp arm.

"Really? Chocolate all week! Could I really?" Nadya asked excitedly.

"No." Spock and Nyota said in unison. They knew all too well that chocolate had the same uninhibited effects on Nadya, as it did on Spock.

They finally reached the Medical bay and placed Kirk on the nearby bed.

"Nadya, I did not observe the exact moment you pinched Jim, because your mother was talking to me," Spock began. "So tell me what happened in that moment."

Nadya nodded. "I was talking to Uncle Jim for a bit. But then he was about to get up out of his chair, so I pinched him so that if he fell he would fall back into his chair and not get hurt."

"Very logical strategy, Nadya," Spock said proudly. "Was it difficult for you to deliver the pinch?"

"Not really. I was nervous, but I did what you said and concentrated all my energy into my fingers. Although, Uncle Jim did not respond instantly like someone you would pinch, Father. It was slightly gradual as if he was dozing off to sleep." Nadya answered.

"Fascinating." Spock said. "That affect makes sense due to your size and inexperience, it would not have the same swiftness."

"I can't believe Nadya nerve pinched, Kirk." Nyota said mostly to herself.

A groan was heard from the medical bed and all four turned to Kirk. Kirk was blinking several times against the bright lights. A numbing pain was being register to the left side of his neck.

"He is awakening quickly," Spock stated. "That is to be expected."

"Ah, Jim you're awake," Kirk had heard that comment from Bones several times before, coming out unconscious states. "How do you feel?"

"What the hell… happened, Bones?" Kirk asked sluggishly, slightly sitting up.

"Nadya, Vulcan nerved pinched ya." McCoy said with laughter in his voice.

"What?" Kirk exclaimed.

"Yes, Jim," Spock cut in. "Nadya is beginning to learn the ways of, The Vulcan Nerve Pinch, and she needed to practice."

Jim looked at Spock with dagger eyes knowing it must have been Spock's idea to use him as a test dummy. Spock simply looked back at Kirk with a stoic face, but greatly amused eyes.

Before Kirk could say anything Spock began to speak again. "Did Nadya not do exceptionally well for her first attempt, Jim?"

Kirk looked at Spock and then down at his toddler. Nadya was looking expectantly up at Kirk with eyes that were apologetic.

"Forgive me, Uncle Jim," Nadya began. "It was the only way I could practice. Are you upset with me?"

How could Kirk be upset with those eyes? They were so innocent and apologetic. The only thing that made Kirk resent them minutely at that moment was because they resembled Spock's.

"Of course not, Sweetie," Kirk answered sweetly. "You did a great job! You're gonna be a great opponent when you get older."

Nadya squealed in delight and crawled up the medical bed to place a kiss on Kirk's cheek.

"We should go now." Nyota said as she picked up Nadya and headed towards the exit.

Spock was about to follow when he felt Kirk tug at his sleeve.

"We will be discussing this later." Kirk informed.

"I look forward to it." Spock responded smoothly, briskly walking off.

Kirk and McCoy looked at each other now, amusement still evident in Bones.

"Just let it out, Jim." Bones said.

"That Vulcan bastard could've let me know the kid was gonna practice on me! Of all people to nerve pinch me, my little goddaughter! Spock is gonna get it!" Kirk yelled.

It took all of Bones strength not to spill onto the floor in laughter. Kirk narrowed his eyes in realization that Bones was in on it too, which only enraged Kirk further.

He wanted to rant more but all that managed to come out Kirk's mouth was, "The Nerve!"

**THE END**

_Ashayam* = Beloved_

_Pi' veh* = Little one_

**AN:** Hey! I hope everybody liked this fic was great fun to write. **PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU CAN**, no flames and reviews are love. **I really want to know if you guys liked this fic.** And be on the look out for my next Spock/Uhura fic, **"What The Moon Does To You".**

**THANKS TO ALL!**


End file.
